hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Night of the Twisters (Ryne)
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 31st to June 1st, 2013 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Nebraska' |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SSE of Grand Island' |1655 |5 miles |'1 death' - Skinny Cone tornado hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'E of Aurora' |1729 |10.5 miles |'4 deaths' - Half mile wide tornado caused damage to houses and a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NW of Grand Island' |1755 |5.2 miles |'0 deaths' - Skinny Cone tornado hit a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNW of Lincoln' |1820 |1.1 miles |'0 deaths' - Anticyclonic Tornado briefly formed and caused minor damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SW of Grand Island' |1851 |4.9 miles |'1 death' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused some damage to houses and a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SE of Grand Island' |1921 |2 miles |'0 deaths' - Rainwrapped Tornado caused some damages |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'N of Aurora' |1940 |17.5 miles |'12 deaths' - Mile wide tornado caused heavy damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of St. Paul' |2025 |1.2 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado caused minor damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'NE of Nebraska City' |2131 |20 miles |'27 deaths' - Powerful Anticyclonic tornado caused incredible damages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Kansas' |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NW of Salina' |1707 |1 mile |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'ESE of Mulvane' |1755 |1.6 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Wichita' |1814 |1.1 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado hit a park. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NE of Attica' |1846 |5.1 miles |'1 death' - Multivortex tornado hit a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'E of Greensburg' |1913 |2 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado caused some damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'N of Salina' |2047 |15 miles |'6 deaths' - Quarter Mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to houses. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of Canton' |2000 |5.3 miles |'1 death' - Rope tornado caused considerable damage to a trailer park |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNE of Wakita' |2029 |1 mile |'0 deaths' - Anticyclonic tornado caused minor damage to a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'N of Binger' |2055 |1.7 miles |'0 deaths' - First of Two Binger Tornadoes, Skinny Cone tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'N of Binger' |2055 |1.8 miles |''0 deaths''' - Second of Two Binger Tornadoes, Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Altus' |2140 |1 mile |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado caused minor damages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Iowa' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'WNW of Parkersburg' |1859 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'W of Ankeny' |1907 |16 miles |''4 deaths''' - Half mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'ESE of Sioux City' |1930 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic Tornado briefly formed with little incident. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SW of Parkersburg' |1951 |5.7 miles |''1 death''' - Half mile wide Tornado caused some damage to houses and a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'N of Ankeny' |2101 |1.3 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado formed with little incident. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'South Dakota' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'ENE of Dupree' |1918 |1.9 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damages. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'DeSmet' |1930 |5.4 miles |''1 death''' - Skinny cone Tornado went through DeSmet. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SW of Dupree' |1941 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - A rope tornado caused light damage to some houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SE of Woonsocket' |1951 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado briefly formed. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'N of Spencer' |2106 |4.7 miles |''0 deaths''' - Multivortex tornado only caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Mitchel' |2155 |1.2 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado caused minor damages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Colorado' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'ENE of Campo' |2115 |10 miles |''1 death''' - Anticyclonic tornado caused serious damages to houses. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Arkansas' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'ENE of Little Rock' |2118 |1.9 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damages. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Nebraska Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Iowa Tornadoes Category:South Dakota Tornadoes Category:Colorado Tornadoes Category:Arkansas Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes